


Loves and Knights

by LadyArisu1



Category: MeruPuri: Märchen Prince, Vampire Knight
Genre: Drama, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Male/Male, Mpreg, Multi, Plot, Romance, Vampire Knight - Freeform, Yaoi, female/male - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArisu1/pseuds/LadyArisu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuji Cross, an aspiring actor known for his gorgeous eyes and handsome looks, Also known for being in the famous TV series called MeruPuri and Wanted by Matsuri Hino. </p>
<p>Now coming home (more liked forced home) to what is now called Cross Academy for reasons that will shake a person. From there meeting old friends and making new friends. This boy of 16 finds it hard to stay straight for his girlfriend. </p>
<p>Will he stay faithful to the woman who he said he'll marry?</p>
<p>Or will he fall for the Night Classes males and a Prefects natural charm?</p>
<p>"Mirai...I'm so confused…"</p>
<p>"N-No...Not There...here..."</p>
<p>WARNING!!!<br/>This is Yaoi that begins with a straight couple. Kaname x OC x Zero<br/>Kaname x Zero<br/>Kaname x OC<br/>Zero x OC</p>
<p>Rating might go up to M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi!.....That's all....and there maybe cussing too....
> 
> AND!! Its on WattPad

Name: Yuji Cross  
Race: Human  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'9"  
Gender: Male  
Eyes: Blue-green  
Hair: Chestnut  
Blood Type:???  
DOB: ???  
Family: Kaien Cross (adopted father)  
Yuki Cross (sister)  
Zero Kiryu (adopted brother)  
_______________________

Chapter 1- Coming Home

...It's so cold...  
Pure-white...snow...  
Why is it so white?  
What is this snow?

It's...not supposed to be RED.  
So where is all the red coming...from...?  
...  
...  
...  
"VAMPIRES"  
...  
...  
...

______________________

 

"*Gasp* WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!"shouted a chestnut hair colored teen. Glaring, the boy sits up from the pink couch he was laying on dripping wet from the ice cold water. Sighing and combing his hair back looking at the man in front of him who looked more irritated then he did. "You didn't have do that shit, Hitoshi" the boy said in a monotone voice giving the man a blank look. Hitoshi sighed trying to regain back his composure, looked at Yuji and said " I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour and look how this ended...me throwing cold water on your head...."he said in an equally monotone voice also giving him his own blank stare. Hitoshi was a man with a calm demeanor, he was six feet tall with silver almost white shoulder length hair and grey almost black eyes wearing a grey button up dress shirt with a black tie. Looking down at his legs and feet Yuji found that he was also looking at black dress pants and grey dress shoes. "Why are you wearing such dull colors? Your only 30-something years old...'' Yuji said while giving him a deadpan stare. Looking down from the corner of his eye he swears that the shoes sparkled. "I know that your "simple and dull are my lovers" but really you got to loosen up, man!" he shouted. The man looked miffed for a second before replying "For your information I'm twenty-six years-old...not 30-something plus I'm your manager not some actor like you" he said, you can just hear the irritation in his voice. "Pssh just because I'm on TV doesn't mean I'm all rainbows...that's so stereo typical (queue deadpan stare from Hitoshi)oh shut up!..........WAIT! Did you just say that y-your...t-twenty-s-six?!"he started out calmly then yelled out.

Getting another one of Hitoshi's stares started to irritate him which he showed the opposite of, embarrassment. Looking to the side the nameless boy blushed slightly in said embarrassment. "You cant blame me because....your hair is silver...and-" "And what?" "....Your older then me...?" he ended with a question. "Older? Only by ten years" Hitoshi shot back. "That's old....you old man" nameless boy replied.

Hitoshi was a good looking man but he just doesn't put much effort into his looks.....he really didn't have to though. That and he's just to lazy to even try hard enough. The man's left eye was twitching, ready to argue on what Yuji just said. Sighing and regaining his composure...again. " Look Yuji....don't you know what time it is? We have to go to that school of yours....isn't it important?". The now named boy looked confused for a moment then bolted up like lightning struck his baby, dashed from the break room heading to his dressing room to get his bag of clothes. The rest had already been shipped to the school.

Back with Hitoshi who looked at Yuji's back with a bored look, crossing his arms and shook his head. "That kid...seriously...how did he get in the business?". Not seeing as he was going to get an answer from kami-sama himself, he headed out to his car which was black and sleek waiting for the brat with gorgeous eyes. "......If only...tsk..." and he waited....in the silence of his car.

 

___________________________-TIME SKIP-_________________________________

 

Now in the car Yuji thinks back to his dream or rather memories. That was the first and only memory he could remember including his sister before they started living with there adopted father. He...they couldn't remember a thing before that day. Surrounded by a white wonderland that was more like a snow globe to him now that he thought of it. The only other thing that wasn't snow was the trees that were taller then him by more then six inches and looked dead. But he can remember how cold it felt in his hands almost like he was one with it. The color was too empty...so dull like it was taunting him telling him that this is the way he will be all his life never knowing what happened on that day before he lost his memories.

That was when he found a color that wasn't supposed to be anywhere close to the color white. It was red... somehow he was in front of a girl (who he immediately thought was his sister) protecting her from a man at least he thought it was a man for he had fangs and red glowing eyes...Vampire. The vampire was coming closer to them, reaching out for him. It was clear on what he wanted...his blood the one thing that can absolutely sustain a vampire's life and kill a human if being drained from. Looking at him with feared blue-green eyes which he closed immediately, waiting for his blood to be spilled. Instead it was someone else's blood that was spilled. Just when he was about to be bitten he was splashed with a hot substance that just so happened to also be the color red. "You're a disgrace to all vampires". By then he realized one thing...Vampires Truly Exist, but most people don't realize it.

Are you okay?" questioned a boy with chocolate colored hair and wine colored eyes. He looked no older 15. Nodding, Yuji looked at the girl behind him to see her looking at the boy like she was in a trance. Taking her hand, all the while snapping her out of her daze and looked back to the boy who was now reaching out to them, hands out. He looked warily at the hands that killed that vampire now seeing that it was clean like it was never there...but he knew what he saw and he came to a conclusion that the boy was also a vampire and so reluctantly (on his part) they took his hands and was enveloped is his warmth which he thought was odd but shrugged it off. 

The only thing he could think of was how blank the snow was before it was spilt over by the color red. From there on he hated the word blank....anything that was just blank. It needed to be filled in with a color. 

................

....."Yu-"..

...."-ji"......

.................

"YUJI!!!" yelled Hitoshi for the past ten minutes. Finally getting the attention that he wanted he continued on what he was about say. "Yuji...you alright? I called you like six hundred times" he chuckled slightly. Yuji looked at him as if he done the craziest thing. Which to him he did....laughing NO! chuckling wasn't even in Hitoshi's vocabulary. He was supposed to be a brick! I mean prick! The anti-social hot dude! Something he will never say or admit out loud. "Yuji?" if this guy call his name one more time he would paint his car pink! Wouldn't that be sight to see! Sighing which he felt like he was doing a lot lately, he told him what was on his mind. "Hitoshi...what if I told you that I was nervous going to Cross Academy?..." he looked at Hitoshi expecting him to answer but all he got was a short chuckle. Yep this goes on to List Of Unexpected Things. Clearly the man has lost his mind. "PFFT!!! YOU?! THE great AND handsome Marchen Prince nervous?!" Hitoshi burst out laughing. Yes...the man has gone insane no questions asked.....

"That's just a title and what are you smoking on? In fact did you take your pills today? If so please give me some" he said in a sarcastic voice. "No what's better is if you just shut your face like it was before. I don't even want hear that voice of yours". And just like that the car went silent again. Looking at Hitoshi he found him pouting slightly. Sighing yet again he turned on his iPhone checking his text messages, seeing that he got one from his girlfriend Mirai he tapped on it and reading what she texted.

"Hey Yu-boo~ call me when you get settled in the dorm k? xoxo missing you already -3-" Yuji blushed slightly from the last comment. He shyly looked back at Hitoshi to see if he was looking at him...and sure enough he was. So he laughed it off awkwardly and quickly texted back "K! Missing you moooreee~ xoxoxo -3-". Locking his phone quickly, putting it back in his pocket and whistling a random tune like nothing happened. Hitoshi looked at him from the corner of his and he couldn't help but have a small smile upon his face. "Was it Mirai?" there was a short silence until Yuji broke it with a small "....shut up..." and went silent again blushing the whole way to Cross Academy.

 

_____________________________-TIME SKIP-___________________________________

 

It was noon when they arrive to their destination. Driving up to the gates of the famous Cross Academy Hitoshi pulled to a stop. "We're here..."he said. Looking out the windows both can only see the path that goes several directions. "I guess this is goodbye...for now at least, Ueda-san!" said Yuji and gave him a sad grin. Hitoshi ruffled Yuji's hair and gave him a genuine smile. "Yeah...for now, Cross-san" and with that Yuji got out of the car and walked up to the towering gates. Looking back he gave one last wave to Hitoshi and pushed the gates open. Walking through the gates he thought of the reactions of the students and quite possibly some staff members too. Chuckling on that thought Yuji put his bag. 

'Heh, get ready Cross Academy you wont know what hits you till you see it... 'and with that thought he headed straight towards the headmasters office putting his hood over his head and some sunglasses over his eyes. Hopefully, he doesn't get caught by anybody.

 

______________________________________________________________ 

 

Author's Notes: Hitoshi Ueda: Age 26, he's Yuji's manager and one of his closes friends(Which is very few, could count it on his hand).


	2. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter

Chapter 2- Mission

 

*KNOCK KNOCK!* Yuji knocked on the door of what he presumed to be the headmaster's office. As soon as he knocked on the door it was opened by the person he was going to see. The headmaster also known as Kaien Cross.....and his father. 

"MY CUTE, ADORABLE, BEAUTI-" he was cut off by the teen grabbing his shoulders and pushing him in the room making a shushing motion with his hand. But of course Cross wasn't listening to him making Yuji slam the door. "-FUL SON! WELCOME HOME!!!" And he glumped him like he wasn't going to see him the next day. Why Yuji let this happen? Truth be told that he missed his adopted father also. So without a second later he hugged him back and let go of him just as quickly, trying to regain some of his broken pride. "Cr-" "Call me father!" and he went into his ball of tears and snot. "Why wont any of my children call me DADDY?!" he cried a waterfall of tears. 

Sweatdropping, Yuji gave him his now constant deadpan stare thinking 'I just got here...and I already made him sad...there's only one thing I have to do". Taking up a deep breath he walked towards his father and with hesitant moves he embraced him. "F-father..." and soon he was knocked to the ground causing his sunglasses and hood to fall of his head showing his brown colored hair and his blue-green eyes. "Please let go of me" he said in a monotone voice. Getting the memo Cross quickly let go of his precious son before something awful happens to him. He still remembers the last time he didn't listen to him, it cost him his china.

Coughing he sat down in his chair in front of his desk motioning for Yuji to take a seat. Seeing how the atmosphere was getting serious, he calmly walked over to his seat and sat done with an expressionless face. 'Wow...he looks just like Kaname-kun when he doesn't show his emotions'. Coughing two more times to get the teens attention as he seems to have wondered in his own world. "I've called you here because...""Because?" "Ahem, becau-" "You already said that...". The room seemed like it has dropped in temperature after he said that. Seeing that he was getting annoyed Yuji stopped talking and let the owner of the school speak.

"As I was saying I called you here because I have a feeling that this school will be under attack...and there's been supernatural dealings happening underneath my nose" "What do you mean? After all you have vampires in this school..." Getting a more then irritated look from the chairman he let the man continue on what he was saying. Putting on a serious face Cross sighed and leaned on his elbows with his hands intertwined. "Please listen this is serious...there's a girl named Maria Kurenai, she just transferred into the night class but what's weird is her health...Maria was a girl with a poor body. Couldn't leave her room, couldn't even walk until a few weeks ago. Also...she's a relative of Shizuka Hiou" this got Yuji's attention. 

"Hold on...your not saying what I think your saying are you?" Getting first a hesitant nod but then a firm one Yuji glared at him. "Why didn't you call me earlier? I mean it's that woman we're talking about" "You know I don't have enough evidence...and I just can't call her out on that PLUS it would've been suspicious if another transfer student came in right after the first"

"Touché..." He inwardly sulked. He did have a point plus he(Yuji)was most likely busy on the last episode of MeruPuri and soon after that it's Wanted. Ms.Hino sure knew how to make a show having to have done two because of needing him to be young for the first part of both series and then had to wait some years to grow to finish all those unfinished episodes. Now they were finishing for both shows. It was going to be worth it. If it wasn't than there will definitely be hell to pay....for Ms.Hino that is. 

"So I want you to keep an eye on Maria Kurenai starting tomorrow morning!" "Why so early?" He questioned. "Because your going to the dance that night of course!" And so Cross went back to his cheery self. "Here! This is your uniform! Your in the day class so you can't be pranking my vampires, most importantly Aido-kun!" Yuji gave him a blank look then muttered something that sounded close shit. "*Sigh* Ok I won't cause problems for the night class...well not attentionally at least" . "Mhmm...anyway here (he passed him the prefects badge) you will need this if you want to get in the Moon forms meaning you are now a Prefect! This schools guardian, with Yuki and Zero". He grabbed the badged from Cross and put it into his jacket pocket. "Fine but I won't be showing my face till the dance please don't expect me going out to be seen by fangirls..."

Cross shook his head rapidly opening his drawer. Found what he was looking for he threw the keys to Yuji which he easily caught. Looking at them questioningly then back at the chair man who answered him "Those are the keys to your dorm room. Since there isn't a student that seemed to be looking for a roommate (lying) you get that have the the BIGGEST room in the whole Sun dorm! Plus I decorated your room just for you! Its special!!" He babbled. 

"Cross ("Call me father") it's not good that your picking a favorite out of your children" Yuji stated. "I'm not favoring! I'm just....there's something's that you'll probably use for your stay...ahem...Look at the time! It very late! You better get going before either Zero or Yuki catches you! Now shoo!" 

And so Yuji was pushed out the door, hearing he slammed shut he only sighed. 'God...what am I getting my self into?' Since Kami-sama put him on hold right now he went to the Sun dorms quickly making sure that the school guardians doesn't see him. Now seeing that he was on the top floor and there was only one door meaning one room and a LOT of space for him, he walked up to the only door on that hall.

Now that he was looking at it the plate on the door made out of real gold had the letters 'YCK...what does that even means?' "You Can't Kill?...no that's doesn't sound right...oh forget it my head hurts and I want some sleep" and with those last words he opened his door and went inside. Not expecting what he's seeing now. Which will scare him for life. 

______________________

(A/N; that's all for today~)


	3. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh!......XP....XD....

Chapter 3- Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Entering his room Yuji found out exactly what the headmaster meant by "special". The room was painted a forest green color with the flooring being a dark brown, the color of wood. There was a king sized bed in the middle, the wood was a dark as the floor and the covers was an off white color almost cream with an extra cover folded at the bottom of the bed that was an emerald green. Yuji wasn't all that surprised with the colors or the huge bed. What surprised him was the huge tree that was in the corner of the room, its branches almost covering up the whole ceiling. "A god damn forest....and one big ass tree...."

Touching the tree to see it was real and seeing it was not relieved him, he just didn't want any termites in the room or any other type of bug in his room especially spiders. That goes for Spiderman too, he can keep his webs to himself....that story is for another day though. Back to the story! Looking closer at the tree he sees small decorations in the shape of a rectangle hanging from the tree....almost like a picture frame. If he turned on the lights he could've tell exactly what it was but being Yuji he was tired and wanted to sleep the rest of the late afternoon to asleep. So with that in mind he headed towards his new bed taking off his clothes and glasses leaving on his boxers. Feeling the bed for a few seconds he landed face first in it.

Pulling the covers over his body and snuggling into it he gave a happy sigh before it became a depressed one. All ready he was missing his super duper snuggie wuggie bed at his apartment. Drifting off to sleep he thought of the tiresome morning he will be having 'Oh man...I just got a break from the camera...kami-sama...please help for the upcoming future.......' and with those last thought he fell asleep. If only he turned on the lights then he would've seen his whole room.

______~Next Morning~_____

Opening he's eyes he didn't expect the lights to blind him so quickly. "DAMN!!!" he yelled. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes trying to make the black spots go away. Blinking he stood from his bed searching for his phone. Looking at the time he didn't expect it to be one o'clock......wait one.....o'clock?! 'Oh man....wasn't I supposed to....'

"CRAP!!!" Hurrying to put his clothes on he tripped and fell a couple of times while doing so. Sliding on yesterday's close and glasses, he concealed his aura with a hunter charm and walked towards his window. From their he jumped out of it and ran towards the Moon dorms hoping beyond hope that a certain pureblood wouldn't sense him.

Going in the forest was a smart idea sense all the humans seem to out and about. 'Why of all days does he have to call me out! Especially when there's a ball tomorrow!.....Now that I think about it...most likely using me for more students....Those poor teachers....' he thought while reaching the side of the moon dorms wall that was not facing the academy.

Climbing up was harder than it looked, sighing he jumped off the side of the wall walking towards a tree that was closes to the wall and jump as high as he can, which was pretty high since almost his whole body passed the branch, reaching for the branch he stood on it for a minute trying to regain his breath. "Phew, I almost thought I was gonna touch the sky...". Balancing himself on the limb, he spread his senses out to find this person who calls herself Maria.

Finding her presence and also another one which he thought has gotten more darker since the last time he saw him. Ignoring that fact he found out that person's presence was on the other side of the building. Sighing he swung on the branch and landed over the wall. Landing he headed towards where Maria's presence was located. Looking for a window to jump in he found a window that was on the bottom floor and was coincidently open. "Hmmm....suspicious~" he whispered, but going with it anyway he jumped threw that and ran through the hallway. Going up the stairs wasn't easy either, seeing vampires awake and walking in the day time or early noon threw him off a little. 'Why are vampires awake in an early afternoon?! Kami-sama! The dance doesn't start till seven!'

Yuji looked at the watch and cursed when he saw the time. Two-thirty. 'Time sure does fly. I could've been done minutes ago if it wasn't for that stupid forest!'. Seeing a door that was on the of the hall that was on the third floor he paused in front of it and said a silent apology to the forest, he knocked on the door to the room. Hearing fabric rustling inside he braced himself for the next couple of seconds.

"You may enter" called out a soft voice. Letting out a dragged sigh he opened the door to the room. Walking in he was met face to face with two people. One a boy that looked like he was in his teens. He had on a white mask that covered half of his face and his eyes 'He probably can see me'. He was wearing a gray trench coat that was over a white turtle neck shirt with dark green pants and black boots. He was standing behind a petite girl who he assumed was Maria. Maria the one who was sitting down in a chair in front of a window that suspiciously looked out over the forest where he was "breaking" and entering.

Getting tired of the silence that seemed to be going on forever, he closed the door behind him and stepped forward. "You must be Maria Kurenai my father has been talking about" Maria looked up from the scenery. "And who must you be? You look familiar....AH! I got it! Your Yuji Cross!" and she jumped out of her seat practically flying towards Yuji. Taking his hand in hers, she grinned widely and shook his hand. "Yes I'm Maria Kurenai, how do you do!" she practically squealed. 

Yuji looked at Maria curiously "Yes, I'm Yuji Cross, nice to meet you too". Looking around awkwardly his eyes landed on the male who was watching the whole thing happen. He looked tense but he didn't really care how the other felt so he gave Maria his full attention. "OH! Where are my manners please sit!" she ushered him to the love seat that was next to the book shelf. Sitting down Yuji slightly relaxed thinking on what he should say. "Is there a reason for you to come here?" Maria asked politely. 

He tensed for all but a second but Maria caught it. Facing Maria on the love seat, he went straight to the point. "Why are you here......Shizuka Hiou?" he asked calmly with a blank face. In the corner of his eye he saw the silver haired boy tense more and Maria doing so as well. "Hmmm....You must be Cross's son, but how unusual....a mere human finding out my disguise...*chuckle* your not the first one who knows" her voice was a little bit deeper from earlier. Yuji looked at her with unsurprised eyes. "Kaname I presumed?"

"So you also know Kuran Kaname? Hmm yes he knew right from the beginning". Seeing as how he got one of his answers he started to wrap up. "So why are you here Shizuka? I may know the reason but I want to hear it from your mouth" he said with determined eyes. Smiling a little Shizuka/Maria told him her reason. "To have what was mine. Something I have been saving up until know"

Yuji looked like something was confirmed from the way his eyes brighten. Standing up from his seat he walked over towards the door. "Yes, Its Zero isn't? You want him for your own pleasure right? Well I can't let that happen. After all a wolf will need to get out of a sheep's clothing to get what they want and the hunter will just have to put a stop to it......maybe even kill said wolf" He turned his head to the side giving her and the young male a side line look. "It was nice seeing you Ichiru..." and he walked out leaving two stunned people in his wake. 

_____Maria's POV____

"Hmmm, that boy...he has to be that girl's brother...he smell so much better..." Ichiru looked at her confused and then added his two cents. "...I think he looks more like that Kuran...the facial expressions, the hair....except for the eyes..."

Shizuka/Maria looked at him perplexed. "That's the most I've heard you talk.....ne, Ichiru...have you taken a liken to him?" Ichiru looked at her like she's gone crazy. "Shizuka-sama, that's not it...."

"Mhmm...sure your "curious"...Hey, Ichiru...draw me my bath". Ichiru turned around and headed towards the bathroom to run his master's bath water. 

______Yuji's POV_______

Walking the way he came from down he passes Kaname's room and seeing the door was creaked open. He ran down the main stairs and hid in the corner.

Footsteps were heard and then and there came....Zero? 'Why is Zero here? Oh yeah he's a prefect!' Watching Zero leave he rushed to the window just in time to miss Kaname buttoning up his shirt. 

Hopping through the window he headed back towards his room. Wanting to hurry up and get this day over with. 

"*Sigh* This day already feels long.....Next is the dance.....Whoopie~" he said sarcastically ducking under trees.

________________________

(A/N: this chapter is probably shorter than the other two. It would've been longer if I did the rest on the computer but alas later that day my mom and I and two others went out to eat and went to ITZ!)

 

^^^^^^^^^

(A/N; That was last week! But I edited the last part! So stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh and before I leave there's another VK Yaoi that has girlxgirl and boyxgirl in it. So please check that out XD. Ja!)


	4. Shadow Hunter part. 1

Closing his door he slumped over and sighed. Putting a hand over his heart and clutched at it. "Why did I feel so uneasy?" He asked himself. Feeling like he ran a marathon he headed towards his bed pausing when he was passing the tree. 'What in seven hells made him put a tree in the room?' He questioned. Resting a hand on the trunk he leaned in and touched one of the small pictures that were hanging on the branches. Smiling he saw that it was one of the pictures with him, Yuki, and Zero. They were around the age of thirteen and fourteen with Zero being the oldest. It was taken around early December since days later it will be his and Yuki's "birthday" and after that it will be Christmas. It was a day he will always remember. The day the picture was taken that is, but he remembers that day very well also. 

Looking up further he thought his heart stopped. "H-He couldn't have" he stuttered out. Reaching a hand forward he grabbed the small square shaped picture. There in the frame was a picture of a little boy in a pink Lolita dress with dozens of pink bows in his pigtailed hair wearing 4 inch pink Lolita shoes. His face turned red in anger when he saw Zero and Yuki in the background smirking/smiling. The little boy was obviously Yuji who had a pout on his face with tears at the corner of his eyes. 

He didn't stop clenching at the frame till he saw and heard the glass breaking. 'Chairman...your going to rue the day that you've ever adopted me....' And with that he laughed. "AHAHAHAHA!!! *cough cough*....that was so lame.....ahem!........."

"Now what should I wear to the ball?"he said picking up clothes. 

___________Hours Later____________

"Now Yuji, before you go stick to the shadows" Cross said looking at Yu with a deadpan look.  
   
Yuji gave him a look of his own too. Smacking his lips he gave a nod. He didn't like it, it ruined his plans on making an dashing entrance. (He was in a playful mood)

"Don't worry about making an entrance. You can do that tomorrow" Kaien chirped.

'How did he-' he thought only to be groped into a bear hug. "C-Cross! L-Let go!"

"You thought 'how did he know?!' Easy! I'm your father! No matter how far away you are I will always know what your thinking in that little pervy head of yours!"

He blushed bright red when he heard that. 'I'm a growing boy...what do you expect?!' Seeing as how the hugging thing will not end anytime soon he pushed Cross off of him. "Your right, I wanted to make a great entrance in this suit....and I do have a pervy mind....just a bit..." He mumbled. 

"BUT!!!" He shouted pointing at a yelping Cross who gotten surprised. "I'm a growing man and every man has his needs like every woman wants to go shopping for clothes!" With that he huffed and walked away fixing his hat. 

"Pfft~ a man~ You mean boy!" Cross shouted out to him.

"A MAN!!!" Yu screamed back. 

______________________

'Why he had to bring up on me being pervy. Jesus Christ why did you let such a man take care off us?' He looked up to the sky waiting for an answer that he knew that will never come. "Sigh.....Well I guess this situation isn't so bad. I mean I can have a somewhat normal life here."

He was right at the entrance when he heard some noises behind him. Quickly he entered the ballroom and stood in the darkest corner in the room. Making sure he hid his aura and sent. 

Narrowing his eyes he saw that it was just the people who were serving the students. '*groans*.....this will be a long night.' 

____________

Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get this out of the way before I forget.  
Next chapter will be longer. I promise! 

I also will be making a couple new ff that are VK that will be coming out soon. First I want to write a couple of chapters then I'll publish them.   
Get a head start ya know? -w-

If I do publish something new it will be the characters teasers.

So don't expect a fast update because I do have projects and I'm a procrastinator at the same time. I hate making people wait. I'm trying to get these out of the way for I can move on to my other stories. 

Adios Amigos!!!


End file.
